


Bossy Brat

by theLazarus



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Joe is a brat, LITERALLY, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sav is the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLazarus/pseuds/theLazarus
Summary: Joe glared up at him, easing down the waistband of Sav’s briefs, and Sav smirked triumphantly. “In fact, this is the best you’ve been all day. Is it so hard to be compliant?”
Relationships: Joe Elliott & Rick Savage, Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bossy Brat

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love reading it, I'm generally not one for writing rough smut. I couldn't resist the temptation of this prompt, though--Pryomania-era Joe and Sav are just so hot and cute. Plus who doesn't want more bottom Joe? I hope, despite this perhaps not being as intense of a payback as you imagined, it's still enjoyable for you. Merry Ficmas!
> 
> Written as a gift for whitelightning625, as part of 2020's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Joe Elliott,Rick Savage (Def Leppard,Def Leppard): Joe is being a little bitch and Sav makes him pay (pyromania era please).'  
> 

Joe’s hair, which was getting perpetually lighter with each passing day, or so it seemed, shook and caught the light as he tossed his head and started to saunter away. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, Sav.” He turned his cheek to shoot a look back, tourmaline-green eyes narrowed slightly: “Let’s just move on, alright?”

Sav wasn’t so willing to give up the fight that easily. Fight was maybe more of an overstatement but, whatever it was, he was pissed. What had started as a tiny tiff had morphed into Joe being passive-aggressive and arrogant, then Joe literally turning his back on him. It was such a stupid thing, Joe and him arguing about changing the set-list for the next night. Sav didn’t want to, but Joe did, and they couldn’t come to an agreement--usually one or the other would relent willingly and arms would be thrown around one another, and they’d laugh at their mutual stubbornness. Not today, and Sav was chalking it up to the full moon maybe, or exhaustion, or maybe Joe just needed to eat something. But he was tired of the bickering and even more tired of Joe acting like a prissy brat about it. 

Sav had hoped that things would change after dinner, with at least Joe being satiated to some extent by a good meal, but back in their shared room he was only met with the same attitude and passive-aggressiveness that he’d been dealing with all afternoon and evening. All over Sav wanting to keep the set-list the same--it was a joke! God forbid anyone but Joe be the one to call the shots. Sav thought, quite defiantly, that they were way too young to be bickering like an old married couple. 

“How long are you going to take, Joe?” Sav asked, rapping on the bathroom door. The shower wasn’t running anymore--Joe was probably standing stark naked in front of the mirror, inspecting himself, towel-drying his hair, and Sav wanted to use whatever hot water was left and get 10 minutes to himself. He was starting to regret sharing a room.

The door suddenly swung open and Sav nearly fell forward into Joe’s glistening half-naked body. The white towel low on his hips was the only covering and it was then, bare-chested and underneath the stark white bathroom lights, that Sav could see the slight tan lines around his shoulders, although his skin was almost uniform in its pale honey color, no doubt mostly owed to that well-loved Union Jack tank top that never seemed to come off these days. Despite Sav’s irritation, his gaze was slowly trailing up Joe’s body, starting at the slim hips and taut stomach, eyes moving up along the slight vertical indent of his torso, across his chest with the smattering of hair to those shoulders, more defined and visibly stronger than they’d been even a year prior. 

Joe was growing up--they all were--but the snarky sneer on his face as Sav’s eyes met his was so impetuous that Sav was tempted to grab him by the hair and toss him out of the way.

Instead, Joe bowed out of the way himself and swept an arm toward the free bathroom. “It’s all yours, your majesty.”

Oh, Sav was starting to fume. He gritted his teeth but couldn’t stop what quickly came out of his mouth, though he realized it could have been far worse: “You’re joking, right? You’re the one who’s been acting like a royal _bitch_ all day.”

Joe scoffed, tossing his head back. “I already told you we can do it your way, Sav, since you won’t let it go. What else do you want me to say?”

“Oh, because clearly that’s what you really want, is it? _My_ way?” Sav stepped forward, the idea of taking a relaxing shower thrown out the window. “And yet you’ve been giving me an attitude all day, ignoring me, acting like a spoiled brat.” When Joe turned back to face him, Sav threw his hands up, exasperated, but stared him down as best he could. “Fine, let’s change it for tomorrow night. Even though you KNOW I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to.” 

Joe stood his ground, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. We’ll keep it, seeing as how hell-bent you are on that. He dropped his arms and sighed, turning away again to move toward his luggage at the foot of his bed. "It’s not a big thing, Sav.”

Sav wouldn’t relent. He was too pissed off then, the irritation prickling through his veins like thorns. He strutted over and grabbed Joe’s arm before he could unzip the bag: “Really?” he hissed, making Joe look at him. Even with Sav needing to peer up at him, Sav wasn’t going to go down like that. Quite the contrary. “Because you’re making it seem like quite a ‘big thing,’ Joe.” 

“Jesus, Sav, will you give it a rest?” Joe nearly shouted, tearing his arm away. 

Sav grabbed both of his arms that time, sliding his hands down to his wrists and holding on firm. “Not until you apologize,” he said, and started to shove Joe back against the wall. Even with the added height and weight, it didn’t take all that much to move him, and even realizing just that made Sav more determined to get some payback. It’d been a while since they fooled around, and maybe that’s what he needed in order to put out the fire, not a hot shower.

Joe snorted and turned his nose up at Sav even as he was backed up flush against the white wall. “Apologize?”

“I’m not going to say it again,” Sav warned, quickly pinning Joe’s wrists up above his head before he could successfully wiggle away. He leaned in close, the tip of his nose nearly brushing over Joe’s cheek, breathing in the scent of clean, fresh soap. “And I don’t think words will be enough.” 

“Drama queen.” Joe tried to tug his wrists down but Sav held them up and pressed them back against the wall harder, then shoved his knee between Joe’s legs, brushing up against his groin only protected by the white cotton towel. 

Sav took his knee back down as quickly as he’d put it up. “Why am I giving you more attention?” he mused, looking at Joe head-on again. “Don’t you get enough? Didn’t you get enough today with all of your bloody attitude?” 

“Sav, you’re acting deranged,” Joe said matter-of-factly, almost looking bored despite being pinned to the wall. 

Sav yanked Joe’s wrists down and tugged him forward, backing himself up against the edge of Joe’s bed. When he freed Joe’s wrists to start to unbutton and unzip his jeans, Joe finally looked caught off guard. “I said words wouldn’t be enough, didn’t I?” Sav reminded him and grabbed Joe’s hands to replace his own. Joe’s fingers remained still at Sav’s open fly, but Sav saw the faintest twitch in both Joe’s thumbs, just barely brushing over the teeth of the undone zipper. 

Joe grimaced, looking at Sav’s crotch and not his eyes, but pulled Sav’s jeans down to the middle of his thighs nonetheless. “Fine. Have it your way, Sav.” He pressed one palm against Sav’s hip. “Sit down.”

Sav gripped Joe’s shoulder and shoved him down, successfully making him falter for a moment, one knee buckling. “No, Joe. You get down,” he commanded, and saw Joe grimace again but still, he complied. Sav exhaled slowly as he watched Joe sink down to his knees, his hands gripping Sav’s thighs for support, green eyes flashing up at him as a watercolor hue of rose flushed over his cheeks. 

“Good,” Sav affirmed, heat rising from his groin, up through his torso and into his own cheeks, and reached down to run his fingers through Joe’s damp hair. Joe glared up at him, easing down the waistband of Sav’s briefs, and Sav smirked triumphantly. “In fact, this is the best you’ve been all day. Is it so hard to be compliant?” 

“Just watch out, Sav,” Joe said as Sav’s half-hard dick sprang free. “I have teeth.”

Sav curled his fingers in Joe’s hair and yanked upward. “You’d be smart not to even try that.” At Joe’s wince, he relinquished his tight grip but added, a little more delicately, “I’m serious--you owe me.”

“Whatever you say, your majesty,” Joe sneered back but Sav let that fly because then Joe’s soft lips were wrapping around the head of his cock and his balls were being gently fondled. Sav staggered back a bit and wrapped his fingers tighter in Joe’s hair for leverage, and he got a soft grunt of a response from down below; Joe’s tongue slid over Sav’s tiny, wet slit and then he was fully erect and pulsing, and Sav let his hips jolt forward an inch into Joe’s face.

“Action, not words, Joe,” Sav gritted out, yanking on Joe’s hair again, making him take half of his cock at once. Joe could play it like he didn’t like sucking Sav off all that much, or maybe he actually lacked confidence (if only), but whenever Joe actually got to his knees or pivoted himself between Sav’s legs, he took that dick down like it was the only job he had, like it was the only job he ever wanted to have. What pissed Sav off about it, really was that it was like Joe didn’t even need to try--he just loosened his jaw, suctioned his tongue against the warm skin, and sucked, slurped and drooled like his life depended on it.

Even when he was acting pissy, like right now, and giving Sav a sour look from below with just his eyes. Sav didn’t need Joe to show that he was into it--after all, this was a punishment of sorts--and Joe’s livid technique revealed all anyway. 

His hand cupping Sav’s balls shot to the side, gripping his thigh tight as he was pushed down even further; Joe choked and Sav felt the wave of saliva inside his mouth, coating his cock and slicking Joe’s lips, but held steady. Joe allowed Sav’s hold in his hair to tighten and allowed his cock to slide further and further back against his tongue, teasing his throat, but his eyes dropped down, closing as Sav thrust forward once.

Sav threaded his fingers through Joe’s hair, pushing it back, yanking it in the process. “Look up,” he said and Joe did, the hand clamped around Sav’s thigh like a vice. Sav’s heart was thumping hard and fast--Joe really did look great like that, all flushed and finally dismantled, no longer the picture of macho stoicism. It felt amazing too, all that wetness and heat tight around him, and Joe didn’t stop sliding his tongue around him and sucking as Sav addressed him again: “Are you going to stop being a brat?”

Joe grabbed the base of Sav’s cock and started to remove himself, but Sav shoved him back on it: “Like I said, ‘action not words.’”

Joe exhaled and made to roll his eyes but stopped himself. He twisted the base and sucked on the head, then nodded as he slid himself forward, swallowing as Sav’s cock went deeper and deeper. 

“Good,” Sav affirmed, letting out a long breath, both hands landing gently on the crown of Joe’s head, fingers toying and messing with his hair as he got worked over. When Joe reached one of his hands down and started to loosen the towel still around his hips, Sav pulled him back by his hair, making him yelp quietly. “No, none of that--this isn’t about what _you_ want, remember?” 

Joe nodded again and took Sav back into his mouth, slow and concentrated. Sav held on and started to gently buck his hips, courteous enough to let Joe get used to the jolting back and forth and the cock in his mouth jutting into the back of his throat, Sav gradually giving more momentum and less care. Normally, when Joe would go down on him, he’d let him do whatever he wanted which was, much to Sav’s delight, sloppy and delicious. Now, however, Sav was way past letting Joe get his way--again. 

It was only when saliva started to dribble down Joe’s chin, Sav’s balls and onto the floor, and only when Joe gagged squeezed his eyes shut, that Sav started to wind back down. He pet Joe’s hair and slowed his hips, groaned quietly as all that saliva coated and soaked his erection and Joe was bold enough to pull back, drag his tongue along the shaft and then suck viciously on the head; he prodded his tongue into Sav’s slit again and, when his mouth popped off, more blood swelled in Sav’s groin and his heart skipped at the sight of his shiny precum all over Joe’s lips and the tip of his tongue.

“Come on,” Sav said, reaching underneath Joe’s armpits and hoisting him up. He crashed their bodies together, nearly falling back onto the bed, and held the sides of Joe’s face as he ravaged those slick lips. Joe moaned softly when Sav slid his tongue into his mouth and his hands gripped Sav’s bare hips, one hand inching around to squeeze and caress. Sav grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to his abdomen: “You gonna help me out of these clothes?”

Joe lifted the hem of Sav’s shirt and started to bring it over his head. “You’re almost asking politely.” He tossed it aside and crouched down to pull Sav’s jeans and underwear the rest of the way off. “I think I deserve that.” 

Sav kicked his jeans away, then pulled the towel away from Joe’s body before he moved behind him and shoved him onto the bed. With a knee between his legs, Sav pushed Joe up until he was in the middle of the mattress, already trying to turn over onto his back; Sav straddled his thighs and pressed one palm between his shoulder blades to shove him down, then slapped his ass with the other hand. 

“Being bratty again, are you?” Sav said, a growl swelling in his throat. “I thought we talked about this.” 

Joe snickered. “You like it.”

Sav slapped his ass again, hard enough to make the fair cheek strawberry-red. “Jesus, when will you ever learn to be quiet?” 

Joe grunted but otherwise gave no reaction to the slap, making Sav’s blood even hotter. “I suppose when you learn to actually give it to me like a man.”

Sav’s mouth actually fell open in shock at the remark, but his wave of insecurity was superseded by genuine frustration and he shoved Joe harder down into the mattress. He leaned down, bare torso flush with Joe’s naked back, and hissed in his ear: “You’d like that? You should have said something earlier.” He leaned back and smacked the other cheek, harder still, and Joe winced and hissed back. “Whatever--this still isn’t about what you want.”

Which was, at least partially, a lie. Sav still got even more enjoyment out of seeing Joe wiggle beneath him as he bit his lip and moaned--it was a little hard to be punitive when Joe just looked so good enjoying it. Nevertheless, it wasn’t all that often that Sav got to have the reins, and he was going to do his best to make the most of it for himself. 

With his erection planted in the gap between Joe’s spread legs, the head of Sav’s cock nudged against his taint as he hunkered down and brushed Joe’s hair away; he kissed the side of his neck before biting it. Still, Joe didn’t make a sound other than a little “mmph,” so Sav did it again, harder, until he was sure if he did it with any more vigor he’d break skin. Truthfully, Sav wanted to hear Joe back-talk, curse and get loud. Attitude or not, it was always exciting to be in bed with him (or the shower, or the tour bus, or the men’s stall) and he was so warm and inviting underneath Sav that he was already starting to forgive him. 

Sav couldn’t let Joe know that, though.

He dragged his teeth sideways along Joe’s shoulder, biting down when he finally heard the slightest whimper from him, his face buried in the comforter. Sav slowly laced his fingers through Joe’s hair at the back of his head and pulled him back, craning his neck, and watched his Adam’s apple tremble. 

“Do you think I should treat you nicely?” Sav asked, holding onto Joe’s hair as he moved down his back, running his tongue down his spine. “Despite you being such a bloody tosser today?” Joe couldn’t even answer, because Sav was already spreading his cheeks and pushing his ass up into the air; he groaned when Sav’s tongue ran up his crack, teasing enough to make him actually moan and start gripping the comforter tight. Sav dug his fingertips into Joe’s flesh--that delightful, dense combination of muscle and fat--and licked up his taint, then to what he’d found to be one of the most sensitive spots on Joe’s entire body. Joe bucked back into his face; Sav smacked his ass again but continued, warming him up with as much saliva as his tongue would allow. 

Now Joe was panting and moaning breathlessly--Sav even heard his name uttered, muffled by Joe pressing his face back into the mattress. Sav’s cock twitched at that; he reached out and grabbed Joe’s wrist, pulling him back as best he could. “Come on, I wanna hear you,” Sav said, holding that shoulder up as Joe propped himself up on his elbows. “You were ignoring me and now you can’t get enough.”

“Can never get enough of you,” Joe replied quietly, tossing his hair back. “Even when you get wicked.”

“Oh, please,” Sav said and moved his face back down, biting down into Joe’s inner thigh, teeth dangerously close to his balls. He grazed his teeth over the sac and felt Joe freeze. “It’s always your way, Joe. Always what you want. You’re always the one commandeering.” He licked through his crack again and Joe sighed. “Not now.” 

Sav kept his fingertips taut, digging in and keeping Joe spread, as the deliberate movements of his tongue made him tremble and moan. The lack of attention to Sav himself was starting to become physically torturous but mentally, he was invested in making Joe beg for mercy--to beg Sav to finally fuck him, and apparently fuck him “like a man.” 

So he kept lapping his tongue over him, kept kneading his cheeks, and eventually Joe huffed out: “You really are such a bitch sometimes.”

Immediately, Sav stopped. Ignoring the dire need to slam into Joe right then, he crawled up his backside, making him press himself back down into the bed. “Oh, really?” Sav reached around and cradled his throat in his left hand, the right cupping his jaw, tilting his head back. He slid two fingers into Joe’s mouth and felt him swallow as he slicked them over with his tongue. “Doesn’t matter, because you’re my bitch right now.”

Once again, Sav stole away Joe’s possible rebuttal when he reached down and slid one of those slick fingers inside; Joe’s back arched beneath him and he swallowed again, and Sav held his neck up when he tried to let his head drop forward. 

“I’m being nice and getting you ready,” Sav said in Joe’s ear, nipping at the lobe, and pulling out just to slide two fingers back inside, the feeling of those impossibly tight, velvety walls so unnervingly alluring. “You should be thanking me.” 

Joe only gasped in response; Sav smirked to himself and rubbed his crotch into his lower back, then wiggled the tip of his fingers again. He pulled himself back, freeing Joe’s neck and moving that hand down to grasp his hip, watching his own actions and listening to Joe try and stifle his moans. When Joe pushed back on his fingers, Sav pulled them out and smacked his ass again, both cheeks flush and warm to the touch. 

“Turn over,” he ordered, and got off the bed, his weeping, impatient erection jutting straight out. He watched Joe roll over onto his back, hook his arms behind his head and bring one knee up; too casual, Sav thought, but went into Joe’s bag to get the bottle of lube anyway, and way too comfortable. 

Lube in hand, Sav crawled over Joe and went straight for his cock, still only half-hard. “I suppose I should’ve given this more attention, hm?” he taunted, stroking it, nudging Joe’s knee down with his elbow. Joe’s arms moved from behind his head to encircle Sav’s shoulders, his lips parted as he tried to pull Sav down into a kiss. Sav allowed Joe to bring him down but kept their mouths apart, the tips of their noses only half an inch from touching; he ran his thumb over Joe’s slit as he twisted his hand and Joe let out a little grunt from the base of his throat. 

“You want me to kiss you?” Sav asked, feeling tempted himself. Joe’s cupid’s bow was shining with saliva and his lips were plush and pink, and those waiting, silently eager green eyes above were a perpetual taunt in Sav’s vision.

Joe gently held onto Sav’s nape, fingertips brushing over his hairline. “Yes, Sav, Jesus,” he huffed, tilting his head and licking his lips.

He was too hard and needy, shoved up against Joe’s right hip, and Joe was rock-solid in Sav’s palm; Sav gave in and ducked down through the last half-inch of air, pressing his lips to Joe’s softly at first, just softly enough to elicit a little, almost dainty moan from Joe. When Joe tried to take the lead, Sav fought it--he scraped the tips of his teeth down Joe’s tongue and then caught his bottom lip, nibbling on it before pulling it, even more turned on by Joe wincing and grabbing at Sav’s hair. 

Sav shook his head and retreated when Joe’s teeth managed to bite into his lip. “Mm-mm--no,” he warned, opening his eyes again to see the green of Joe’s irises as clear and as blazing as ever. Sav leaned back and grabbed Joe’s right leg, hooking it around his waist, the firmness of his inner thigh pressed against Sav’s sharp hip bone; he grabbed the lube and squeezed it right over his erection, wrapping his hand around it to get it slick and ready. Joe pulled Sav in with his leg, Sav’s lubed up dick rubbing all over his own crotch until Sav dug his fingers into Joe’s thigh and pushed it back, lined himself up, and started to inch his way inside.

So tight--Sav couldn’t stop himself from closing his eyes and just reveling in the heat all around him, Joe’s warm body snug around his cock and around his entire frame, those long, strong legs wrapping themselves around Sav’s waist and his normally commanding hands gripping Sav’s upper arms desperately. Stamina was what Sav needed--and what he usually had plenty of--but Joe inviting Sav, begging him, really, in like that already had his cock pounding inside him. He felt frozen for a moment, eyes still closed as he tried to get his bearings, and then Joe spoke:

“Am I gonna get it anytime soon or what?”

His tone was a little gruff but there was still an underlying neediness to it, something Joe was, apparently, incapable of covering up because he wanted Sav _that_ bad. Flattered but unwilling to take anymore of that brattiness, Sav shoved all the way in fast, folded Joe’s legs on either side of himself and leaned over him; he covered Joe’s mouth with his palm and watched the green eyes widen, and felt the slight bit of warm sweat on Joe’s upper lip.

“You really need to learn when it’s time to stop talking,” Sav said. He held tight onto Joe’s leg as he started to thrust and held his palm firm over his mouth, Joe breathing heavily beneath him. He wasn’t given much time to acclimate before Sav was pushing in as hard as he could, lifting Joe’s ass right up and drilling into him fast and steady.

Joe whimpered beneath his palm; Sav slid his hand to the side of his jaw, slipping two fingers into his mouth and, without any instigation, Joe licked at and sucked on them while his cheeks grew nearly as hot as Sav’s lust. 

“You never let me do this,” Sav panted out, tearing his fingers from Joe’s mouth to grab his jaw and hold him steady, make Joe keep his eyes on him. “But I bet you’re enjoying it so much, you’ll be begging for it again and again.”

The flicker in Joe’s eyes looked as though he’d try to refute that, but Sav’s hand moving down to his throat only made him whine. He squeezed Sav’s biceps; Sav dug his nails into the thigh he was fastened against, then hooked his arm through the other and pushed them back, folding himself into Joe and shoving his face through the long, dirty blonde hair and against his neck. 

Joe’s fingers gripped Sav’s hair and he let out a low “fuck” as Sav bit his neck, merciless and unhinged. Sav bit and licked, then moved his lips along just to do it in a new spot, not conscious of his wanting to mark Joe for days on end but, inside, something more primal had laid in wait for so long that it was surging out of him finally. The noises they were both making--Sav growling as he bit and sucked on Joe’s sensitive skin, Joe’s moans sounding from deep in his chest and then high in his throat--were animalistic and no doubt creeping through the walls of their room. Sav was, on some level, proud of that.

He felt Joe’s cock hard and hot against his belly, the precum warm and slippery as it leaked over his skin, and Sav’s own cock inside Joe was so close to giving in, but Sav refused to be the first. He planted a sloppy kiss on Joe’s mouth and then shot straight back, grabbing Joe’s cock before he even had time to blink.

“Gonna give it to me?” Sav asked, his tone more urgent than he would have liked, but if Joe could tell he was about to fall apart, he didn’t show it--he looked at Sav like he was marveling at the entire universe, eyes wide and never breaking away, his hands reaching out to grope at him again. Sav gave another hard, dense shove between Joe’s thighs: “Gonna come all over yourself?” He twisted his hand, felt the vines pulsing in his palm and beneath his fingers, and rocked into Joe again. “Or should I make you beg for it first?”

Joe arched his back and grabbed onto the hand that had returned to his thigh. “No.”

Sav felt he couldn’t take much more, but he was going to try. “No? Well then.” He took his hand away from Joe’s cock and was met with furious, desperate hands clawing at him, trying to pull him down, trying to get Sav to start stroking him again. There was hope in Joe’s eyes when one of Sav’s hands moved toward him again, but he only wrapped it around his throat again, Joe’s pulse against his thumb and his Adam’s apple against his palm. 

“Fuck--” Joe groaned, and Sav really thought the next word out of his mouth would be “you” but instead it was a shockingly pitiful “please.” 

Fuck, alright. Sav dutifully returned his attention to Joe’s cock--he honed in on the fluttering and pulsing, the impossible heat rising from the base to the tip, and felt his own orgasm growing in sync. Joe cursed again and threw one arm out, fingers clutching at the sheets, and shot all over his own abdomen; Sav was right on his heels, pounding into him in such a way he thought he might find bruises on his own hips later on, and released right into Joe’s quivering, wanton body. 

Sav let himself collapse on top of him and grabbed Joe’s jaw again, turning him to face each other, and kissed him. Joe’s arms cradled him and one leg wrapped around the backs of Sav’s thighs and, upon their making out, Sav really realized how much he just loved kissing Joe like that--right after orgasm, when they were both cloudy-headed and open and as close as two people could be with one another, literally. 

Slowly Sav pulled out and flopped onto his side. He reached an arm over Joe’s chest and brought their mouths together again, the kisses slow, deep and wet; Joe caressed the side of Sav’s face, fingertips tracing his eyebrow, his cheekbone, the corner of his mouth. 

When they broke apart, Joe blinked slowly and continued to stroke Sav’s face. “You really don’t want to change the setlist?”

“No.” Sav took in the sight of the cherry and plum colored bruises already painted over Joe’s neck. “You didn’t learn your lesson?”

Joe bit his lip, smirked. “It was a fine lesson, Sav. And alright, for fuck’s sake--we won’t change it.”

Sav gave him a quick kiss and started to move off the bed. “Good.”

Joe lunged across the mattress and pulled him back. “Where do you think you’re going? You’re gonna sleep in my bed with me after a pounding like that.” Sav smiled as Joe got on his knees beside him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, ducked his head to nuzzle his shoulder. “I won’t beg for it,” he said. “Just do it.”

Sav rolled his eyes. “You really are bossy, Joe.”

Joe nipped his shoulder. “You should be used to it by now.” 

He may have been forever bossy, but Joe was also the only person Sav would let completely swaddle him; all their long limbs woven together, Joe’s warm chest pressed against Sav’s back with neither one caring about the drying jizz between them. On the verge of sleep, Sav hoped he didn’t actually smack Joe’s ass too hard or bite him too mercilessly, but then Joe brushed his lips against the back of his neck. “I’ll tell you right now, Sav,” he whispered. “I’ll be asking for that again sometime.”


End file.
